


Pozhalyasta/Пожалуйста

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Illya, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo最喜歡的消遣之一就是解構Illya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozhalyasta/Пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pozhalyasta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053680) by [MoonCigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar). 



Illya一點都無法再忍受下去了。

他躺在床上，修長的雙腿在美國人瘋狂地操入時被分的老開，不論Illya多麼像下移動臀部去迎合，Napoleon絲毫不領情。比起深深地埋進最理頭，Napoleon用頂部不斷磨擦著令人瘋狂的那一點，另Illya頭暈目眩。每一個進入都從Illya胸中共鳴出美好的呻吟，如果不是正陷於這種美妙的折磨下，俄國特務打死也不會承認自己有辦法發出這等聲音。

Illya向後倒去，腿纏上Napoleon的股間，這姿勢既令人尷尬又略帶惱怒。美國人不願意讓他觸碰自己的慾望，每次試圖這麼做時Solo會把他的手甩開，笨拙地吻上或擰動胸前頂立的兩點。現下發生的一切都令人愉悅，但還不夠，Illya失去了時間概念，現在唯一仍留存在它大腦的想法是把慾望全抒發出去，但那個美國混仗不准。

『Пожалуйста.(拜託)... ...』Illya氣喘吁吁地說。

『嗯？』

Illya咬緊牙間，再次開口『По… ...пожалуйста.(拜... ..拜託)。』

『很抱歉，我親愛的，我的俄文實在不好。』Solo油滑地開口，前傾舔過俄國人的胸膛，Illya為此顫抖，他的夥伴舌頭靈巧並非什麼秘密，胸膛什麼時候也成了自己的敏感帶？

在俄國間諜上方，Solo用手壓住金髮男人的臀成功地把他釘在床上，下巴棲在精實胸膛中間。Solo露出一個淘氣的笑，嘴唇彎成了好看的弧，性慾化作殷紅染上了稜角俐落的顴骨。

『操你的－－嗚。』Illya的句子被Solo一個深入的擺弄打斷，美國人操得更慢了，陰莖磨蹭過前列腺的速度緩到令人窒息，Illya閉上眼睛，看著迷茫的亮點躍上眼皮內部，被單從床腳滑下，鬆散地落至地面。

Illya雙眉緊皺，試圖憶起不屬於他母語的詞彙來。『拜... ...拜託。』他嘗試。

『拜託什麼？我親愛的。』Illya咆出一聲沮喪的嚎，試圖下壓自己的臀好取得所需。Solo拍拍他大腿噓聲安慰。『小甜心，如果你不告訴我你需要什麼的話，要我怎麼幫你呢？』Solo在他耳邊呼氣。

Illya把自己的牙齒咬的咯格作響。『拜託，嗚，操... ...操用力一點，更快，我需要更多... ...』

沉默切開空氣，兩人都停了下來。美國人的抽插甚至減速道近乎停滯，當俄國人正準備出聲抱怨時，突然地，Solo拉高臀部讓他整個人近乎對折，將雙腿架上肩頭。Illya有點嚇呆了向上看著Solo，後者露出個志得意滿的笑，他還以為Illya決不會問出口呢。

『如你所願。』

Solo又急又猛的把Illya操出高叫，身體充斥著被滿足的喜悅，這個體位允許Solo每一次都重重撞上Illya的前列腺，原先的白點變本加厲地開始喧囂成強光，電流波波隨著節奏從後穴沖刷向被忽略已久的慾望。

『更多... ...更多... ...噢，Napoleon！』Illya開始語無倫次，一切多到滿溢而出、同時又少得令人窒息。喋喋不休的碎語不受管轄地脫出嘴間。『拜託，Cowboy，拜託。』他全身都在發顫，什麼都停不住，床單在手臂下被揪成一團。

『甜心，噢，你讓真是活生生的凶器.... ...』Solo跟上自己操弄的節奏，讓Illya在自己底下哭叫呻吟，求著更多、更快、更深入。天藍色因蓋上一層朦朧的慾望而令人動情。Solo扭住眉間『你甚至聽不清我說的話，是嗎？』

美國人圈上Illya的陰莖套弄了幾下，幾乎是馬上就得到了回應，俄國人呼出幾聲高叫『噢、Cow-、Napoleo-，嗚。』被句句隨著撞擊的節奏流出口中。

『冷靜，我的愛。』Solo安撫，穩住自己的慾望好確保Illya有辦法先他一步達到高潮，『Illya、Illya，看著我。』俄國人追著呼喚自己聲音源頭瞧去，但就Solo看來他整個人都沉在迷茫的慾望內了對不到焦，金髮被汗染濕散亂地黏在額前，原本沉默寡言到吝嗇的唇現在正不受控制的浪語著。Napoleon享受著把Illya逼入這般境地，用欲望放倒他的堅持、以性為茅戳刺他致求饒，畢竟這種畫面並不怎麼常見。

Solo的手靈巧地套弄著，接著用拇指頂住穴口，壓垮了Illya最後一條理智線。強光炸裂開來竄進他的身體角落，高潮來的如此措手不及，黏稠的液體透過指縫流出，Solo持續的進入更是雪上加霜。看到自己的俄國夥伴滿足成這副德性：高潮餘韻像浪花打過他全身的樣子、微弱地呻吟被不自覺地操出嘴中的樣子。Solo對此繳械投降，他深深地頂入，然後發出一聲充滿占有慾的低嚎，全都釋放在身下人體內。

兩人都各花了點時間回神，Solo小心地退後一點好欣賞自己的作品。Illya尚未合攏的後穴微腫、染上了剛才高潮的白跟被狠狠蹂躪過的紅痕。Solo想著要用舌頭把Illya操開，也許下一次吧。他緩緩地把肩膀上架著的腳下放，吻在Illya大腿內側。『上帝，你實在是太美了。』Solo頌讚道。

『如果你覺得黏呼呼很美的話。』Illya回嘴，但語氣中一點尖刺也沒，只有疲累，Solo不是很確定Illya的血紅的耳朵到底是出於激情、還是尷尬。

『讓我去幫你拿些換洗衣物來，我的愛。』Solo咕噥，爬過去一吻親在Illya的眼角上，後者閉上眼睛，發出一聲滿足的哼。


End file.
